Sasuke's thoughts in the film bonds
by QueenofQuill
Summary: In the film bonds Sasuke showed that he wasn't as heartless as he'd like to be so I thought I'd write this.


_This is Sasuke's thoughts while he watched Naruto fighting Shinou in the film Bonds. I did this because in this film Sasuke shows that he is not heartless as he helps Naruto by throwing Amaru into the boat and saving the ocupants of the boat from the Rebi's hands. He didn't have to do that, he didn't have anything to gain from it so I thought I would write what I think he was thinking. I've tryed to make him as netural as possible as he is trying to bury all his feelings but hate._

I sat atop the ruins looking down on the man Orochimaru was looking for, I was contemplating the best way to defeat him just as a child I didn't recodnise (male or female I couldn't say as material covered the hair) and someone I didn't expect (yet I wasn't surprised) came running into the room, it was Naruto alive as I had left him after seeing the monster he truely had inside him, I've never before contemplated why I keep letting him live, my body just moves on it's own. The child ran and jumped into the arms of Shinou while Naruto took a few steps forward and stopped, looking suspicious,

"Sir why are you here?" he asked, after all these years I suprised myself by realising just how much I still knew Naruto I could see he was hoping for this child's sake that the explaination was innocent but as much of knuckle head he is he was never stupid, he knew this man was no good. I knew that just from the fact Orochimaru was looking for him, "what is the meaning of this." he demanded.

Shinou explained what this city was but Naruto wasn't satisfied he asked what he was doing inside this fortress as they knew him to be dead. Shinou picked the child up by the head and threw her towards Naruto (I could see she was female as the material had been torn off her head).

"Amaru," shouted Naruto as the child impacted with his chest and they both flew backwards.

Shinou explained his trechery to them when they regained themselves. Naruto cursed him and was about to fly at him when the child cryed, "Wait Naruto," and turned around and grabbed his shoulders looking up at him, pleading, "No there's something wrong with him there must be, we've got to bring him back to normal please."

Shinou explained gloatingly that there was nothing wrong with him and he was just using her to revive the Rebi, I could see Naruto's face getting angrier and angrier at every trechurous word until the girl Amaru screamed and clutched her head in distress and his expression turned to one of kindness and sympathy, an expression I had seen more often than I care to remember. The last time we fought which for some reason I could never get out of my head, he had directed all those expressions at me he was angry and determined but he also sympathised with my pain, a pain I had now buried deep within me, a pain I would be so weak as to allow myself to feel anymore.

"Amaru what's wrong," said Naruto determined as always to get through to her.

"I can feel it. That dark chakra," said Shinou obviously very pleased with himself.

The child continued to sob and Naruto looking angry at her distress, put his arms around her shoulders and pulled her close, she buried her tear stained face in his chest and seemed to calm down but didn't stop shaking. Naruto looked up at Shinou with fury in his eyes, "I won't forgive you." he said gentally pulling away from the sobbing girl and charging at Shinou with fire in his clear blue eyes. They have always been exceptionally good eyes, you couldn't see a single bit of evil in them even when he was angry his eyes were still the eyes of a saint, a saint with claws though. His goodness always got on my nerves when we were younger, when I was that innocent it made me weak but it only seemed to stregthen _him_.

Shinou released the dark chakra and he changed his form into what he called the ultimate body, this was going to be more difficult than it looked at first so I decided the best way was to make sure he couldn't use any of his chakra so I combined Kakashi Sensi's teachings with Orochimaur's (he taught me the basic medical ninjutsu of the body) I couldn't heal but I could manipulate the body so I used my chidori senbon to strike his chakra points as he fought Naruto who as usual was fuled by his desire to help someone, he struggled at the beginning but he didn't give up. Shinou threw him towards Amaru and she caught him. She took out a small scalple but just held it and silently cried.

"Amaru," I heard Naruto say as he picked him self up off the floor, "I can still fight, I don't mind if you're sad or frustrated, you can't hold it in right? And I'll take in all of it for you."

Even my eyes widened at this, he had grown up a lot, he may not have lost his naivity but he had gotten stronger than I thought. When the weak, shaking child atempted to stab a vital artery with her scalple Naruto covered her neck with his arm and she (having her eyes closed) stabbed him instead.

My eyes widened again, "That's wrong, don't do that," he said gentally as his sleeve began to get soaked through with blood, "You have to keep on living, that's why you have to tell him goodbye, you haven't told him yet right. How you really feel?"

She nodded slightly and took his arm in both her hands, she tore the sleeve and bandged his wound while telling him how she met this man and confessing she loved him. He burst into fits of laughter so he missed Naruto running towards him and punching beating him into the ground cursing his cruelty. I was enjoying watching this episode play out but when Naruto created a Rasengan I decided now was the time to intervine and I countered it with a chidrori sending off into the atmosphere.

He looked up at where I was sitting, "S-Sasuke." he exclaimed sounding shocked. I didn't look at him. I just did what I came to do and said to Shinou Orochimaru wanted to see him. He tryed to attack with his dark chakra but of course he couldn't. He pulled out a scroll from the wall and said, "Orochimaru probebly wants this not me."

He tossed me the scroll but pulled a trap door and disappeared down it.

Still avioding looking at Naruto which would incur talking to him, I jumped ino the air and followed the object of my mission.

_I hope you enjoyed this, if you want me to write more of Sasuke's unheard thoughts in this film then just tell me. If you do the next one will be Sasuke's thoughts while fighting the Rebi._


End file.
